Pain: Re-Coded
by Silver-Haired-Thief
Summary: A rewrite of Pain. "Bakura always made his hatred for me obvious. The bastard never had anything nice to say to me. When our bodies became separate, I had hoped we could have made a fresh start as friends but apparently it wasnt meant to be. If I had declined Malik's offer to separate our bodies then maybe I wouldn't be in the position I'm in now. " Yaoi, BakuraXRyou, YMXM
1. Preface

**Pain: Re-Coded **

**Preface**

Have you ever felt like you were going mad? Like you were helpless to stop it, but you still wish you could?

There were times that I wished that Bakura would stop this. The abuse.

It's all driving me insane and sometimes, I wished that he would just end things for me. But he never does.

Bakura always made his hatred for me obvious. The bastard never had anything nice to say to me. When our bodies became separate, I had hoped we could have made a fresh start as friends but apparently it wasnt meant to be.

If I had declined Malik's offer to separate our bodies then maybe I wouldn't be in the position I'm in now.

This whole mess started three years ago on a cold, rainy Monday night...

_I strolled along the sidewalks of Domino City while holding a gray umbrella over my head._

_"Ryou, you bloody wanker, hurry up," Bakura growled via mind link as I hurried my way over to Malik's house. Malik had recently separated from his yami, Mariku. _

_Malik had offered to get Bakura his own body, so that maybe things would be better for me. I appreciated his concern. _

_Yami and Yugi had been separated a different way, not with spells like Malik and Mariku were. The Egyptian gods granted Yami, or should I say, Atem a new body. Yami and Yugi had gotten a chance to be together._

_Now I just hoped that Bakura and I would get the same option._

_I looked up at Malik's house with a blink. Had it always been this small? _

_The house was a cream color, a patch of flowers presided near the garage. Malik had always kept his yard in tip top shape. He would get angry if someone threw trash in his yard. If there was one thing that I knew about Malik, it was that he hated litter. _

_It bugged him to no end. _

_I smiled as I thought of this._

_"Get in there you useless hikari before I make you go in." Bakura hissed at me. _

_A sigh escaped my lips. _

_"Of course yami," I replied, walking onto the porch step. Before my hand could reach the doorbell, Malik had answered the door with his crooked grin._

_"Ry-Ry! I'm so glad that you made it! Ready to get that mean old spirit out of you?" Malik asked, practically dragging me inside. _

_"Y-yeah," I stuttered lightly. Malik's kindness had always overwhelmed me. I wasn't used to such kind yet rough treatment. "Wh-where's Mariku?" _

_"He's asleep," Malik said simply. By the way his face looked, I could tell that he didn't want to talk about it. I knew that look. Those eyes.._

_They were like mine._

_"So how's Kura been treating ya?" Malik asked._

_I self-consiously pulled the sleeve of my blue and white striped shirt down over any bruises that may have shown._

_"Good. He's been treating me good." I mumbled, getting self-conscious by Malik's stare down. He seemed like he was trying to stare into my soul or something. It was creepy as all hell._

_"Welp, let's get started!" Malik said, grabbing my arm and dragging me to the bathroom, where a spell book resided on the comode and a few candles rested on the edge of the sink. They were lit and a lavendery scent filled the small area._

_"Those were the only candles I had," Malik explained, noticing the look on my face. _

_"I get it," I said, "Can we just get on with it?" _

_The Egyptian boy nodded and he sat on the toilet lid, lifting the rather large book into his golden tan arms. _

_"Now, stand in front of the mirror." Malik instructed. _

_I nodded before taking my place in front of the mirror. It was then that I noticed Bakura had been rather quiet for a while. I sighed inwardly, hoping that this would work. _

_"Now stare into the mirror and imagine Bakura. How he looks, how he acts, and his purpose in life." Malik continued his instruction while sneaking glances at me, probably worried about this._

_I did as he said, and my image of Bakura appeared in the mirror. He stared back into my eyes with a blank look. Deep in those wine colored eyes, I could still see his anger with me, with the world._

_"Now turn the water on."_

_My hand reached for the tap, not looking away from Bakura. My entire body was trembling. It was like I was afraid that if I didn't take my eyes off of him, he'd jump out of that mirror and hit me or something._

_A squeak echoed through the lavender-scented air as my hand turned the tap on. As it filled the sink slowly, the water glew from the candle light. I was almost tempted to look away, but my eyes still stared at him._

_"Now Ryou, repeat after me: From light to darkness, darkness to light,"_

_**"**__**From light to darkness, darkness to light,"** I started._

___"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust,"_

**_______"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust,"_**

_"Evict this meddlesome spirit, who resides in my soul,"_

**_"Evict this meddlesome spirit, who resides in my soul,"_**

_"Give him a vessel of his own, one in which he does not have to share,"_

**_"Give him a vessel of his own, one in which he does not have to share,"_**

_"Set me free, set us both free, so that we may walk separate paths once again."_

**_"Set me free, set us both free, so that we may walk separate paths once again."_**

_I gasped as a pain unlike any I had ever felt pierced right through me. I screamed a loud, ear drum shattering scream._

_It felt like I was being torn apart inside._

_Like my soul was being ripped in half._

_Once it was all over, I was on the bathroom floor, sobbing. The tears burned my eyes and blurred my vision. _

_All the times Bakura had beaten me were nothing compared to that pain. I had felt so alone, so hurt, so in pain._

_"Ryou..."_

_My eyes looked up, searching for the source of the voice. "M-Malik... wh-where's Bakura..?"_

_I didn't feel his presence anymore. It was like.. like I was empty._

_"He's over here.. Can you see him..?" Malik's voice sounded worried for me._

_"Oh leave the worthless wanker. If he couldn't take the pain, then he should die." _

_That voice..._

_I heard a growl._

_"How can you talk about him like that?! After he sacrificed so much for you?! Yami and Yugi hate him because he's constantly defending your sorry ass!" Malik snapped._

_"He is my hikari, I can talk about him however I want." Bakura said._

_"Why, if it were up to me, you'd be banished to the darkness, never to see the light again!" Malik ranted._

_"But it's not up to you," Bakura said. I could hear the snarkyness in his voice, "It's up to him. Now let me take him home."_

_There was a pause._

_"Fine. But if you take one step out of line, make one move that makes me think that you're hurting him, you'll be dead before you can say Pharaoh." _

_Malik walked off, leaving Bakura standing above me._

_"Get up worthless." Bakura said, kicking me in the ribs once._

_I cried out, but got up. _

_"We're going home."_

A gasp of panic escaped my lips when I realized that I had been sidetracked, thinking of the past. The streets of downtown Domino were silent and dark on this Friday afternoon as I ran home.

Please let him be out... I thought.

* * *

**And I think I'll end it here. XD **

**I was rushing, I admit it.**

**Well, I hope you like the remake. **

**~Silver-Haired-Thief**


	2. Chapter 1

**Pain: Re-Coded**

**Chapter One**

As I ran toward my apartment complex, my breathing was fast-paced.

Gasp. Gasp. Gasp.

I wasn't a very athletic person at all, so running this sort of distance was taking it's toll on my body.

_I need to work out_, I thought to myself as I got closer and closer to the apartment. I could see the number on the front door.

Twelve.

Twelve was normally my favorite number because that was the number of stripes on my favorite blue and white striped shirt. But today, twelve was feeling unlucky for me. I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen soon.

As I got to the door of the apartment, I hesitated.

_Should I go in? I could just run away. Go live with Malik or maybe Yugi. No... he'd find me. I really am a wimp, I need to face my fears. Maybe I'll even stand up to him._

When I thought of this, my self-confidence built up and I opened the door, stepping inside.

As soon as I stepped inside, my legs turned to jelly and my heartbeat went fast.

**Bomp-bomp-bomp-bomp-bomp-bomp-bomp-bomp-bomp.**

The apartment was seemingly empty... But maybe that was what he wanted me to think.

The silence of my apartment made my fright more blatant so I dared to speak. "B-Bakura...? I-I'm home!" I called out, my voice a stutter; a dead giveaway to the fear pulsing through my veins.

I had never felt more afraid in my life. Not seeing him was the worst part, seeing him I could deal with.

_**'It's always better when you see your** **enemy,' **_Bakura's words echoed through my mind.

My body trembled as I took a step forward. I needed to be cautious in my movements. If Bakura was asleep, it'd be suicide to wake him.

After ten more seconds of eerie silence, I decided to speak again. "B-Bakura...? Are you h-home..?"

As my voice echoed in the empty apartment, a thought came to my mind.

_What if he isn't home? Maybe he went out with Mariku or something.. Maybe he left a note._

I stumbled over to the wall where the light switch was. My fright had made me a bit clumsy for that moment.

There were two switches.

I sighed._ Which one is for the light again?_

My hand gently touched the left one, only to discover that the switch was for the ceiling fan. I pressed the other one, and the lights turned on.

Then I walked over to the kitchen, to look for a note. As I expected, Bakura left it on the kitchen counter next to the refrigerator.

I picked up the note and read it.

**Hikari,**

**Won't be back until late tonight. Don't wait up for me.**

I set the note down with a sigh of relief.

_Maybe he didn't know that I was late._

I crumpled up the note and tossed it toward the trash can, missing it.

"Fuck," I muttered.

I had never been the best shot.

After bending over to pick it up, I placed it in the garbage can. Then, I stared at the garbage piled in the can.

_I need to take out the trash again. I just took it out this morning!_

I sighed and tied up the trash bag before taking it out to the dumpster near the apartment.

Then I walked back.

Yawning, I walked into the kitchen, getting some food on my mind. I opened the fridge, looking for something edible to eat.

Finding nothing, I sighed in frustration.

_He ate all the food again,_ I thought, _I'll need to go grocery shopping soon. _

"I'll go tomorrow after school," I decided, closing the refrigerator.

Instead, I went to the pantry and got a can of soup and ate it cold.

I liked to eat it like that, there was never really a reason why. I remember Mum, Dad, Amane and me going on a camping trip and Mum forgot to bring a pan to cook the soup in, so we all ate it cold.

Since then, I liked eating cold soup.

Maybe it was just a way for me to keep some memories of my family alive.

The soup was my favorite kind, chicken noodle soup. Chicken noodle soup tends to be the kind you feed to a sick person, so I keep thinking that maybe it will heal my wounds or something like that.

It's always okay to hope, right?

Even though everything in my life had turned to shit, I always clung to that last small piece of hope left. I needed it.

As I ate my soup, I thought about everything. Mum and Amane's accident, Father in Egypt, and most of all, Bakura.

There was still a little part of me that hoped, wished, that he'd suddenly one day apologize for everything and that we could be friends.

That was my only wish. For Bakura and I to be friends, not just yami and hikari, but true, honest friends. Like what Yugi has with Joey.

I remember watching them at school, seeing how they bonded. True friendship was something I longed for, hungered for. I'd give up all of my necessities just for a true friend.

Malik was my friend, but he was closer to Bakura now than he ever was to me.

And seeing how Bakura picks on Malik, I don't see how Malik is still friends with him.

When Malik tries to hug him, Bakura always pushes him away and I don't ever understand why.

I know that Malik is Bakura's best friend, they had been best friends since Battle City.

So why does Bakura treat him that way?

I sighed, running my hand through my hair. My head was pounding and I could feel a headache coming on.

_Maybe I've been thinking too much._

Once I was finished with the soup, I put the bowl in the sink and threw the can away. I didn't want to leave the kitchen too messy.

As I walked across the tile floor of the kitchen, I yawned and shivered. It was freezing.

I walked over to the thermostat and saw that the AC was on. I quickly turned it off and decided to head to bed.

So when I got to my room, I slipped on my favorite pair of cozy pajamas and a pair of socks. Then I brushed my hair, slipping it into a low ponytail.

When I was satisfied with my condition, I turned out of the lights and slipped into bed, almost falling asleep instantly.

* * *

**So I got this chapter out. XD **

**It took an hour to type because I was watching Lion King and I kept getting distracted by the movie.**

**It's my favorite Disney film! XD **

**Well, continue to read and review and thank you all for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting; I appreciate it.**

**Tell me what you think! Did it suck? Was it great? I feel like it was rushed because I want to sleep... D:**

**Either way, please let me know in a review.**

**Thanks and until next time, **

**Silver-Haired-Thief**


End file.
